A Deadly Blade
by Crazy4Reading
Summary: Everyone had a weapon they excelled in, why not me? A one-shot that tells how Clary found her weapon of choice. T because I'm not really sure where to put it anyway.


_This is my first Mortal Instruments story it's just a one shot though that may change latter but I've got to many stories on the go to think about making this into a story as well._

_Hope you enjoy it Review and tell me what you think!_

_Crazy4Reading_

A Deadly Blade

Clary's POV

I stood still the darkness surrounded me. I scanned my surroundings with narrow eyes and a determined frown waiting fro some kind of hint as to where my opponent was.

Quite a bit had changed since I'd returned from Idiris. I still loved to draw and I was pretty much no different then before other then I was more persistent on some things like training. My training had changed since before I had learned a lot of self defence. I had learned how to defeat my opponent in hand to hand combat I had learned how to defeat my opponent even if he had a weapon and I didn't... And now I was finally after almost half a year learning how to fight with a weapon.

A soft brushing of fabric to my left brought me from my thoughts and caught my attention. I threw the dart I carried gingerly in my right hand at the estimated area of my target. A soft chuckle vibrated throughout the room as it clattered to the floor loudly. I groaned and pulled another dart out of my weapon belt refusing to give up after only throwing one dart and waited for the next hint to were my opponent had moved.

Your probably wondering. Why would a shadow hunter ever fight with a dart?

Well you see we've been trying to find the weapon that I can fight with, a weapon that I was comfortable with.

Yeah it has failed very very badly.

We had first tried the sword. I had held it out swinging it around trying to copy Jace's movements. My stance had been off and I had swiped and almost cut off my legs. Jace had quickly blocked the would be very painful injury and had taken it from my grip as quickly as he'd blocked my swipe at my legs. Alex's who had been watching from one side of the room had grinned carrying two bows in one hand and many arrows in the other. He'd been excited to be teaching something instead of being taught something and handed me on of the bow's and gave me an arrow without really explaining how to shoot. He'd done and example hitting the dummy across the room straight in the forehead. I'd copied his movements like I had with Jace and much to my chagrin the arrow flew backward. Alex quickly took the bow away with a shocked expression.

Don't ask how it happened it just did okay?

Next the whip. Isabelle had handed it to me telling me how we could work together ans stuff. I tried to swing it and well... that didn't work. I pretty much ended up wrapping the sharp black leather around myself a couple times. She practised with me for a bit quickly dodging wild swings but after almost getting hit three times she gave up.

So now I'm stuck with darts.

I concentrated on my surroundings again. Catching a flash of blonde hair I waited for a moment before throwing a few feet from where I'd seen his hair previously.

A grunt echoed and I paused before realizing that meant that I'd actually hit my boyfriend of a target. Once I realized this well I cheered.

A soft laugh from Isabelle sounded through the room as the lights flickered to life. A disoriented Jace came into view and I gasped. I'd actually hit him in the neck. I had just assumed I'd hit his arm or something equally not vital. A wave of guilt took over and I scuttled over to him,

''Ooh my god I'm so sorry I can't believe Ooh god I'm sorry!'' He shook his head clearing the disorientation and grinned pulling the dart out of his neck.

''Well I've never really been hit in the neck with a dart before... Anyway throwing things seems to work for you.'' I grinned before Isabelle walked towards us and interrupted,

''You can't exactly kill a demon by throwing a _dart_ at it.'' I frowned but Jace smirked which earned a painful looking punch in the arm from Isabelle which he ignored and said

''But you can kill one by throwing a dagger at it.'' Her eyes widened a fraction before she nodded and turned around leaving us in the training room. I looked back up at Jace's neck to see it bleeding still glancing down at his arm and noticed the already swelling bruise there. Enough injuries to warrant a healing rune. I shook my head grabbing his hand. He raised and eyebrow at this but refrained from bugging me about it. I pulled my _stele_ out of my left pocket and traced a healing rune on his hand. He nodded his way of thanking me before launching into telling me what to improve on. I nodded along as he tolled me about my stance which had been to wide my attention span that he said seemed to wander. He offered tricks on how to over come these things, before bringing me to the weapons room to find the daggers.

Walking down the hall our footsteps barely made a sound. After my training started it seemed that you could only ever hear me walking when I was walking in heels or trying to let myself be heard. We turned at the end of the hallway and he opened the door that lead to the weaponry room.

He stepped into the room paused to look around before heading to the right side of the room.

The room was full of weapons on all four walls there were huge wooden shelving with buckets overflowing with knife's and other sharp items and bolts in the walls to hang bows and sword sheaths. Weapons hung off every possible spot be it a shelf, the floor and even a brick that stuck out a bit more then the rest which had a whip or two hanging on it. This was only on the exterior walls that was cluttered with stuff in the middle of the huge room there was a lot of empty space in the middle where I supposed some tried out there weapons for the first time before heading out to get some demons. I glanced around the room noticing small details as Jace picked through what seemed to be a bucket full of daggers.

The florescent light reflected off a shiny piece of metal at the back of the room that caught my eye. I stared at it for a moment mesmerized. I walked towards it as if en invisible force dragged me towards the shining piece of metal.

As I approached the shiny piece of metal was actually a huge silver blade. I examined it as I approached it was probably a little longer then the length of my upper body. From closer up I noticed the blade had designs on it. I recognized these to be the runes of protection, grace, silence, balance and speed. The long blade was attached to an even longer stick that was about twice as long as the blade. It was a black stick that I assumed to be wood with silver runes etched into it, the same one's that were on the blade. Glancing up I was now right in front of it. It had been leaned on the wall against the shelf. I reached out for it wrapping my hand around the smooth wood of the handle. As soon as my fingers touched the handle a spark ran up my arm. Grinning I ran my fingers over the flat side of the blade I grinned even more at the cool metal on my fingertips. This deadly weapon I held. I steeped away from the wall and swung it around with ease. Not a sound could be heard as it cut threw the air. I smiled down at this deadly blade and thought,

this was the one.

_For those who don't know or didn't realize what the weapon that Clary was holding was it was a scythe_

Jace's POV

Looking threw the blades I tried to find one that would be best for Clary. For others it always seemed hard for them to find a suitable weapon for someone else it was easy for me though. Sometimes it took awhile but I always find the perfect one. Looking down at the one I held it looked like a good dagger. Sharp for sure but something about it wasn't right for Clary. Stepping back from the wall I spun it around. Realizing it was way too heavy.

I sighed and grabbed a lighter one and flipped it around before placing this one back in the bucket because the handle was to wide and I highly doubt her hand could fit around the entire thing.

And so it went, picking up a blade putting it back due to some problem with it. I sighed this was one of the times were it would take a while. A few minute's into my search the hair on the back of my neck stood up straight and I stiffened feeling a thin line of cold metal press up against the side of my neck. My mind spun. How hadn't I heard my attacker come in? Praying Clary hadn't noticed yet I adjusted my grip on the dagger and spun and ducked quickly and looked up to see the face of my attacker ready for a fight but reluctant to throw a dagger before knowing who I was throwing it at.

I was more then shocked to see a familiar pair of bright green eye's that stared at me excitedly. Her red hair fell around her shoulders in soft curls I always had the urge to run my hands threw looking down at her hand I noticed kind of late that she held the old scythe in her hands. My mouth almost dropped at the comfortable way she held it the blade hanging behind her head. She smirked at my sadness before bursting out

''Hah! Your speechless! And how pray tell was I able to sneak up on you?'' I swallowed and covered my unease over my girlfriend having held a scythe to my throat and covered it up with a grin/smirk before saying

''Well because you found _your_ weapon.''

Clary's POV

So after all that drama Jace and I had started training my scythe against his sword. As it turned out I was better at swinging the scythe around then Jace which surprised me. He excelled in every type of weapon that I'd ever seen him fight with. He claimed the only way I could beat him was that it had something to do with the rune's carved all over the blade and handle of my new weapon.

I think he's just a soar loser.

I swung the blade around, used it to catapult myself into kicking people in the chest and used the back of it to swipe my opponents feet out from under them along with many other tricks.

We also trained with darts, throwing knifes and daggers since I couldn't exactly conceal a big stick with a huge blade hanging off it on my self nor could I use it in a small room since I hit either people or walls.

After practising with the scythe I often found myself wondering why I trained with it when I would never have the opportunity to use it in a fight anyway, that doubt that stalked my thoughts flickered away when ever I picked up my scythe though. The bliss, the calm and the peace I got from wielding that deadly scythe around amazed me. I mean why should anyone feel peaceful when swinging a weapon around? But I did so I ignored the rational part of my brain that tolled me that weapons weren't peaceful there fore using a weapon shouldn't promote a peaceful feeling.

And now I sat on my bed staring up at the ceiling. My mother refused to let me stay at the institute so I always returned to my room at my mom and Luke's house.

Dragging my thoughts back to my scythe I wished I could, I don't know make it like, fold in on itself, make itself more compact like a switch blade.

I sighed and closed my eyes from staring at the boringly white ceiling. Not quite wanting to sleep but just wanting to ignore my sadness at not being able to use my scythe during a fight and rest my eyes.

A black symbol pierced through my brain. I gasped sitting up straight and keeping my eyes shut so as not to lose the image I reached blindly for one of my many sketch books that laid on my bedside table and pulled a pencil out of the bun in my hair. Opening to a random page in the book I quickly sketched the design. I looked down to see two ovals that seemed to waver around the edges the ovals crossed each other on an angle with line's that crossed throughout the middle of the twin ovals.

I smiled down at the new rune I had jut created. Reaching for my _stele _under my pillow I understood the purpose of this design. I giggled throwing my sketch book and pencil on the bed and leaned back holding the _stele_ to my chest and smiled.

This new rune would make an object smaller, and when the rune was pressed on then it would open up and reveal my scythe. I didn't know how I knew this I just know that I did.

Grinning to myself all my previous worries and sad thoughts about not being able to fight with my scythe disappeared as I thought about how I could carry my scythe anywhere now.


End file.
